Goddess
by R.H.Agale
Summary: The Goddess is coming to Cyprus. Will the king's son be able to make her stay?
1. A Meeting

Goddess  
  
Part 1  
  
The men sat in their black leather chairs. They were extremely tired and wished to go home. "We have been debating going into war with the other 4 planets in our alliance for years now. If war were in the other planet's grasps we would know. We are at the prime of the year, they would be insane to attempt a war now," one council member said.  
  
"Indeed," another man agreed, "Instead of war our topic should be about protection from mutual enemies we have with the alliance and enemies that could emerge from the alliance itself."  
  
"Very well spoken gentlemen. Tomorrow's council will discuss our enemies and the attempts to avoid war. We have spent the total hour we have planned to discuss this topic. What will the next topic be?" the king asked his entire counsel that consisted of every man on the planet of Cyprus.  
  
Several points of interest were shout out, but one of the younger war generals asked what all of the young men had been wondering.  
  
"Any information about the women to come?" he asked in a very greedy voice.  
  
"Ah yes," laughed King Thomas," I do know something about that. Well when we sent some of our own women to find more people who wished to live here on Cyprus we didn't know who they would find or how long it would take them. I don't know about you, but it has been a cold season without my wife and I dearly anticipate her return. Many of the older men are looking forward to the return of their daughters whom they have missed. Luckily Princess Isabel stayed here with me. Men I feel lucky to be the one to tell you that those of you who are single will find themselves surrounded by young women. Actually my wife has been communicating with me and she told me just the other night that all of the 500 new members they have found only 2 men."  
  
"What lucky guys," one of the young hot shots of the town said. Many men laughed, including King Thomas, who had a good sense of humor.  
  
"Yes, I quite agree. Another thing we can envy them of is that they have spent their entire lives living with not only a king for a father and a queen for a mother, but also a Goddess for a sister." King Thomas paused for this to take effect on the men.  
  
It wasn't long before many of the men were whispering to one another.  
  
"I think what these idiots are trying to say is.wow," Angel Michael (the prince's 2nd in command and best friend) said.  
  
"She is the last living Goddess which is why she must wed and have a female child. She is young, 17, and said to be the strongest and most beautiful Goddess ever to live. I won't lie to you, if this planet had a Goddess to protect it we would be the most powerful planet. That does not mean we must try fiercely to impress her, but to just be ourselves. I love this planet as does my wife and children. This Goddess will see what we see. So just be yourselves," King Thomas said wisely.  
  
"What is her name?" a young man asked.  
  
"Bethany. Call her Goddess Bethany."  
  
"So the two mean are her brothers? What are their names?"  
  
"Yes the two mean are her brothers. Prince Alexander and his second in command Prince Kyle. Good questions everyone. Since it is time to leave I will simply remind you that war angels such as Luke, Pantaris, and Michael can only be with the female angels. However some angels have been restricted from dating men. If that is the case and the woman's father is above your ranking you must obey him. However if he is under your command you may date and wed the woman. The ladies who address themselves Lady before their name can date only the top ranking men. The generals, myself, though I am happily married, my second in command, his son who is second in command to my son, and of course my son, Prince Maxwell."  
  
Max began to blush as he felt the proud eyes of his planet's people on him and his best friend Michael. As the meeting ended the town's people walked through the large golden doors toward the city and their homes. Max and Michael stayed while King Thomas bid farewell to everyone.  
  
The King approached Michael and his son. "Hello you two. I noticed that neither of you were paying attention to the cousel meeting until the word women came up," chuckled Thomas.  
  
"Yeah well, Max and I figured we'd get the speech again at dinner. Besides the word women had no effect on me. Goddess however had my complete attention," Michael said with a smile on his face.  
  
"I swear," began Thomas," you are the only person besides my kids that talks back to me."  
  
"What about your wife?" Michael hinted.  
  
"Are you still against women? You remind me of myself when I was your age. I didn't feel the need for women in my life, but when your mother," Thomas motioned to Max," came into my life she was the only thing I could think about. So beautiful, so amazing. Who knows, you might find your match just like I did. The one that you're meant to spend the rest of your life with," sighed Thomas.  
  
"You mean my destiny," Michael said with a sideways looked at Max.  
  
"I hate that word," Max said coldly.  
  
Thomas looked at his on sadly. If only.no he wouldn't force his son to marry a Goddess. He had met Goddesses when he had been Max's age. They were such horrible people. Sure they were beautiful, but they were all self indulgent, self involved, and mean to everyone. No, he wouldn't make his son be with someone like that. He prayed that the Goddess would decide to stay for their protection however. 


	2. The Goddess and her Angel

Part 2  
  
"Liz there is no way that my dad will let me get married," Mariana said thousands of miles away from the planet of Cyprus, but headed in that direction. "I'm serious because he looked at me and said, 'If anyone so much as touches you I'll kill them."  
  
"Calm down Maria. Your dad isn't King," Mariana's best friend said to her.  
  
"What's that supposed to mean? You are far too confusing. Too many hidden meanings," Mariana rambled on. While Mariana was rambling she didn't notice that Queen Catherine and a few angels had entered their room. Liz smiled and touched Mariana's hand to show her that they had company. "Hello Queen Catherine," Said Mariana, " please sit down."  
  
The Queen seated herself, but the angels didn't until Mariana remembered to ask them to sit as well. Elizabeth and Catherine sat with one another and talked about Cyprus and Elizabeth's home planet. By the end of the night they knew eachother quite well and were more like mother and daughter than good friends. When the Queen had left and taken her angels with her Mariana let out a long sigh.  
  
"Was it that bad Maria?" Liz asked.  
  
"Man those angels are highly annoying and having to spend the entire night with them has seriously damaged my health," Mariana said hotly,  
  
Liz laughed," What did you talk about?" Liz asked. "Guys. Apparently the Prince's second in command is an Angel," Mariana answered. "So what did the Queen have to say?" Maria asked interested.  
  
"Oh we talked about everything. I swear she is a very intriguing woman," Liz said fondly. "Did you know that the sky at Cyprus is a different color every day of the week!" Liz said excitedly.  
  
"Wow I've never seen you so excited to visit a new planet," Mariana said impressed.  
  
"So excited that I will in fact be using Bethany to pretend to be me again," Liz said happily yet nervously.  
  
"I love it when you use someone else to be you. You are so much more fun," Mariana said happily.  
  
"What do you mean?" Liz asked curiously.  
  
"You just go crazy like nothing matters!!" Maria said dancing around.  
  
Liz laughed as Maria began recalling all of the fun things they had done with one another over the years.  
  
"Remember..Oh remember," Maria began," when you got the Prince on Varcon wasted and then you got totally shafted by his fiancé! Remember that?" Maria laughed as though recalling one of the best moments of her life. "I had to hold her back when she tried to get a hit at you because you were acting super smug. If it had been up to me I would have let her at you, you deserved a hit for that look you gave her."  
  
Liz laughed as Maria relived so many times that Liz lost her cool.  
  
"Yeah well nobody's perfect. Not even a Goddess," Liz said stubbornly.  
  
"So what did you mean before about my dad not being King?" Mariana asked.  
  
"Oh I meant you can date any guy that's above your dad's rank and he can't do anything about it," Liz said.  
  
"Really? So like your brother Kyle isn't off limits? Mariana asked Liz slyly.  
  
"Gross, sick, disgusting, revolting, pick your word for it, but that is one thing I am not willing to talk about," Liz said quickly. "I told Catherine that Bethany would be taking my place and she agreed it was a good idea, so everybody believes Bethany to be the Goddess and me to be Lady Elizabeth," Liz said happily.  
  
"Ooh I bet Alexander isn't too happy about that," Maria said.  
  
"Oh he'll probably be storming in here any moment," Liz said just as a tall man walked in.  
  
"Why must you torture me? Bethany is my girlfriend, practically my fiancé and you, my own sister, make me meet her in secret so that nobody will know who she is? Or who you are?" he shouts angrily.  
  
"Alex," Liz began calmly," you know I don't do this to hurt you or keep you apart from Bethany, but I must remind you that if you are caught kissing or doing anything sexual with Bethany, they will think that the Goddess and her brother are lovers. If that happened we would likely have to leave Cyprus or reveal who I am, neither of which I am planning on doing."  
  
"Wait, you're not leaving Cyprus?" Maria asked.  
  
"Well it depends if I like the planet and the people," Liz said.  
  
"You have never been this excited about a place before. I've traveled around the universe with you, and there's something different about this one," Maria said happily. "It's the one, I can feel it in the air."  
  
Alex looked at Liz and said, without moving his lips. If we're really going to stay there you're going to have to reveal who you are in the end. For Bethany and me.  
  
Liz silently answered I know. I will once I've found the one guy I'm meant to be with. He can't know I'm a Goddess or I wouldn't know if his love were true.  
  
Maria seemed to have noticed that Liz and her brother weren't just having staring contests so she went to her room where she picked up her guitar and made up a few verses.  
  
I cannot help it I couldn't stop it if I tried The same old heartbeat Fills the emptiness I have inside And I heard that you can't find love So I won't complain Cuz why would I stop the fire That keeps me going on Cuz when there's you I feel whole And there's no better feeling in the world Without you I'm alone and I'd rather be in love With you.  
  
A woman's voice drifted away as Michael woke. He had a grin on his face, "What a beautiful voice," he said to himself. 


	3. They Meet

Part 3  
  
Later that evening all the people of Cyprus were gathered in a group to see loved ones returning and new citizens arriving. King Thomas was in the front to greet his wife and the Goddess. When the doors to the spaceship opened there was a loud cheer from all. Queen Catherine walked down powerfully out with a beautiful young woman at her side.  
  
Max watched the Goddess come out, he couldn't help noticing how beautiful she was, but he could see a certain coldness in her eyes. Max watched many of the women depart from the ship and he talked for a short while with Prince Alexander and Prince Kyle. Many of the women were pretty, but none of them seemed his type. Max, finally bored, walked down to the lake, which was a little way off, and to his surprise he met a young woman there who had obviously had the same idea as him. Unlike the other women, this girl didn't seem full of laughter and giggles. She wasn't trying to flaunt herself by dressing flashy. Instead she was dressed as inconspicuously as possible.  
  
"Hey," she said nicely.  
  
"Hi," Max replied," Did you just get here with the others?" he asked.  
  
"Yeah," she replied.  
  
Max figured that she didn't know he was the Prince, which was more of a relief than an insult. "So why aren't you up there celebrating?" Max asked curiously.  
  
"Why aren't you up there welcoming everyone?" Liz asked. "I mean being the prince you must have some responsibilities," Liz said.  
  
"How did you know who I was?" Max asked accusingly.  
  
"Relax, it's obvious. Really it is," Liz said to Max's disbelieving face. "Let me guess you came down her to get away from all of the attention?" Liz questioned.  
  
Before Max could answer Tess walked down to the both of them. Tess bowed to Max and nodded to Liz before saying, "I thought I saw you come down here your highness. I didn't want you to be alone so I thought I'd join you.two," Tess added lamely.  
  
A small flicker of a smile went across Liz's face. It was so obvious that Tess wanted her to leave that she almost laughed. "That's all right Tess, I was just leaving," Liz said sweetly. Before Liz retreated she bowed toward Max and said, "Glad to have met you your highness."  
  
Max watched as the strange young woman drifted away into the darkness before he turned his head back to Tess. He inwardly groaned. He had seen her come off the ship and she had been all over him since. No wonder she had seen him come down here, she was probably already stalking him. This was going to be an unpleasant evening Max thought to himself. 


End file.
